Demon of Wind
by Foxstar - Leader of FoxClan
Summary: Team 7's first C-Ranked mission went wrong. Naruto Uzumaki is the last member alive. With the help of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, The Kyubi no Kitsune, Naruto rises in power, but also grows to hate the village he once loved. Only confirmed pairing: Naruto X Yugito
1. Prolouge

**Hey there! This was going to be up yesterday, but I got lost on the road of life.**

**Welcome any and all to this fanfiction of mine. Now this is a slight cross-over with some animes/mangas, and even a game! A few examples are: Zanpakto(Did i spell that right?) from 'Bleach', And the Hidden Blade from 'Assassins Creed'. **

**Demon of Wind**

**prologue**

Ah, I love a night like this, The stars are shining, not a cloud in sight, and there's a faint breeze. You are trying to figure out who I am right? To tell the truth, I'm not sure myself. But I do know I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, S-Ranked Missing-Nin from Konoha. You want to hear my story? I'm going to warn you now, it's not a happy one. You still wish to hear it? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

**LINE BREAK!**

_No! It can't be true! Everyone can't be dead! _A 12-year old Naruto Mentally Cried.

_Sasuke-teme_, Red Chakra slowly leaked out around Naruto.

Sasuke had died bravely, fighting Zabuza's partner, Haku. He had been frozen solid and then shattered into a million pieces, due to Haku's Hyoton Bloodline.

_Sakura-chan_, The red Chakra began to swirl around him.

Sakura's death had been fast, painless. Zabuza had managed to get away from Kakashi-sensei, and had slit her throat along with the bridge builder's before anyone could re-act.

_Kakashi-sensei_, finally, a vision of a Giant Nine-tailed Fox appeared behind Naruto.

Kakashi's death had been the one that had effected Naruto the most, He had taken a hit for Naruto. Naruto had frozen up after both of his team-mates had been killed, and had pushed Naruto out-of-the-way of Zabuza's attack.

Naruto turned his head towards Zabuza, Who had been watching the scene with interest as soon as the red chakra appeared. Naruto's eyes where now red and slitted instead of their normal blue, His nails had become claws, and the whisker marks he had on his cheeks had become more visible. But the biggest difference was the feeling of pure rage and malice that filled the air. Naruto Lunged forward, Forgetting any form of Taijutsu and was fighting like an enraged animal. He slashed with his 'Claws' faster than he has ever moved.

Zabuza tried to fight him off, but any mark he made on Naruto healed quickly.

**Meanwhile, in Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto picked himself up off the wet floor, wondering where he was. After a quick look around, he concluded he was in a sewer of some sorts. He began to walk through the sewer, it wasn't long before he found himself in front of a giant cage that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. He began to walk towards the cage in curiosity, suddenly two massive red eyes opened, and equally large claws shot out of the cage bars. Naruto quickly jumped back, avoiding the claws. **"So my container has finally decided to bless me with his presence."** Came a mocking voice from the cage. "Oh, so you are the Kyubi." Naruto said, remember Mizuki claiming he was the Kyubi, and Iruka then explaining to him he was only the container. Looking closer, he could see the large nine-tailed fox, "Where are we?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring the fox. **_I've got an interesting container this time, completely ignoring me and showing no_ fear.** the giant fox thought. Deciding to answer his container, he said "**We are in your mindscape, and as you know I am the Kyubi, strongest of the biju.**"

"This is my mind? Why does it have to look like a sewer!" Naruto complained, **"It doesn't have to, it is after-all your mind, you can change it anytime you want. Just focus on what you want it to look like."** Kyubi said. Naruto closed his eyes and focused, slowly the sewer disappeared, leaving them in a place that can only be described as 'white'. Just as soon as it turned white, another place began to build itself. Slowly, trees appeared, grass growed, and animals took form. There was no cage in this world, instead a collar formed around Kyubi's neck with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"Now that that's done, we can get onto some more important things..."

**Outside world**

Zabuza now laid a bloody corpse, his sword now laying a few feet away. The mist cleared, showing some thugs had gathered at the end of the bridge, but after seeing Zabuza's corpse, some were shaking in fear, some lost their lunches, and others had jumped of the bridge. Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword, and using a Chakra-Enhanced jump, jumped over all the mercenaries and split Gato in half, and tried his best to ignore the blood. Using another Chakra-enhanced jump, He cleared the area from bridge to mainland easily and ran.

**That night**

Naruto sat in front of a fire, a small stream of tears flowing from his eyes. _They are actually dead. My team is dead, _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard voices.

"Can we stop for the night already? We've been running all day!" Came a female voice.

"No! we have to make it to Nami and back-up team 7." Hearing 'Team 7', Naruto involuntarily flinched, But knowing it was a team from Konaha, he blocked them out.

**"Kit, Can you here me?"** Came a growl from the back of his head, startling Naruto. "Kyubi?" Naruto asked aloud, **"Don't talk to me out loud, just think and i will hear it."** Kyubi said. _Ok, Why are you talking to me? _Naruto asked, "**That sword you took, let me channel some of my chakra into it.**" Kyubi said. _Why, _Naruto asked, "**Just do it!**" The fox ordered. Against his better judgement, Naruto picked up the sword, which had been to his left, and let the Kyubi flood chakra into it.

Suddenly the sword exploded into a column of red chakra, shooting high into the sky, a ring of fire exploded outwards from the ring, going above his head. _What did you do!_ Naruto asked, "**If I did it right, you should have a new weapon.**" Kyubi said, The chakra disappeared suddenly. There was now a crater where the sword had been dropped, and now stabbed into the ground at the center or the crater was an elegant Katana. It had a pure black blade, and the hand-gaurd was in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl. The sword turned into a normal katana as soon as a team of Konoha Ninja jumped out of the trees.

Naruto took in their appearance, 'Two spandex freaks with huge eye brows' there where two people who could be described as 'Clones', because they had the same hair style, a bowl-cut, eyebrows, and green spandex. Only difference was one was an adult. 'One of those wierd eyed freaks' This one had pupil-less pale eyes and dark hair, 'he's one of those... Hyuga's?' Naruto thought, unsure about the clan-name. 'And a seemingly normal girl,' And he was right, there seemed to be nothing unusual about the female of the group. All the children seemed to be the exact age of him, if not a year older. "We are here to back-up Team 7. Are you Naruto Uzumaki of Team 7?" The adult asked.

"Yes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and there is no need for back-up" The ending statement made them curious, Had team 7 actually completed a C -turned A- Ranked mission?

"Team 7 is dead."

**Ok! That seemed like a good place to stop. Woah! already over a thousand words!**

**until next time,**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This Chapter 1! I have to say im shocked at the response the prologue got. 8 reviews, 20 favorites, 33 story alerts.. Wow, This has done better than any Naruto story i have ever posted(And later deleted), Thanks, but can I get more reviews please? I mean it doesn't take that much effort. Just tell me what I could do to make it better, Tell me how great it is, or how much you hate it. All reviews are welcome.**

**Demon of Wind**

**Chapter 1**

"Team 7 is dead." Naruto said, masking his emotions from the other ninjas, as the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, he had learned to not show any form of weakness in front of others, anytime he had he always ended beaten in an alley by the villagers. He had learned to just hide his emotions behind a smile, now all he did was leave his face blank, though a few tears still escaped his eyes. The team did not question him, only introduced themselves as Team Gai, and left him alone.

**That Night, Naruto's Mindscape**

"What did you do to the sword furball!" Naruto yelled at fox, adopting a new nickname for him, one that was very disrespectful to the fox, according to its reaction. "**What did you just call me!**" The demon exclaimed but ignored it for the time being, "**Tell me... Did you honestly think i would allow you to go around with a famous ninja's sword?**" The fox said, but not giving Naruto a chance to answer he said, "**No, I will not, It would draw too much attention. That sword as of now, thanks to the changes I made, is probably one of the strongest sword around. It has a piece of my soul and a fair amount of my power sealed into it, You will unlock pieces of this power as you get stronger.**" The fox explained. "Oh.." was all Naruto could say, "**Also I have a name! It Kurama! So never refer to me by that disrespectful name again!**" The fox's rage was again sparked. "Yes Kurama-sama! It won't happen again Kurama-sama!" Naruto said. Fearing for his life, he left the seal.

**Timeskip, Konoha**

The trip back to the village was uneventful, no-one asked him what happened the whole trip. They entered the gates the gates of Konoha, "Uzumaki-San, Go report to Hokage-Sama immediately, we will be their shortly." Gai said, Naruto nodded and jumped to the roof-tops, jumping from one to another. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of a red circular building. Walking in, he noticed the Hokage's secretary behind a desk glaring at him as he walked past her. He paid no attention, Knocking on the Hokage's door, he heard "Come in!" opening the door Naruto saw the man he thinks of as a Grandfather behind his desk, doing his paperwork as usual. The man looked at Naruto, "Naruto-Kun, you're back, where is the rest of your team?" The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi asked, Naruto looked away from him as a tear fell from his eye, The aged hokage immediantly understood what had happened.

"Tell me what happened." Hiruzen said, Naruto nodded quietly

_Flashback_

_Naruto jumped into the dome of ice mirrors with Sasuke, "We'll beat him together!" Naruto declared. "You're a fool Naruto, all we're going to do is die. I can't track his movements even with my Sharingan." Sasuke said quietly, Seconds later a fist was buried in his gut, causing all air in his lungs to rush out. "What was that for Naruto." Sasuke demanded quietly, "The Sasuke I know would never give up like that! Now let's do this, **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Naruto said, performing the cross seal, now where there had been one Naruto, there were 15, each holding a kunai. The Naruto's each jumped at a mirror, one second later, there was 14 poofs of smoke, signalling a clone dispelling, and one unlucky blonde landing head first onto the wooden bridge._

_Naruto growled in pain, about ready to try again before hundreds of senbon rained down on him, "Ah!" Naruto screamed as the sharp needles pierced and cut his skin. "You should be like your friend and give up, he knows when his is beaten." The masked ninja said, Naruto looked at Sasuke, noticing his head hung low and eyes closed. Naruto was wondering why and then he noticed it, Ice was slowly crawling up his body, it had already reached his knees. "Naruto," Sasuke said slowly. "Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "The man I need to kill, He is my brother, Itachi Uchiha. In one night he massacred the entire Uchiha Clan, leaving only me alive, He fled the village without a scratch on him. Since that day I vowed I would avenge the Uchiha Clan by killing him." Sasuke explained, The ice had reached his torso by now, tears slowly fell from Sasuke's sharingan eyes, "That is impossible now, please make a promise to me, you will kill him, and avenge my clan for me." Sasuke demanded, the ice had reached his neck. "Don't talk like that Sasuke! I'll get you out som-" Naruto was cut off "Promise it!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto stopped, tears forming in his eyes, "I promise." Naruto said as his tears flowed and the ice covered Sasuke's head, freezing him from head to toe. The ice shattered, shattering Sasuke with it, The dome disappeared and the masked ninja was standing 5 yards in front of Naruto. In anger, Naruto threw a kunai at the ninja, it was deflected, and the masked ninja charged._

_Naruto reached into his kunai pouch, pulling out a Three-pronged Kunai that had been given to him by the Hokage as a gift for passing the genin test. Forcing as much chakra into the blade as he could, he threw it as fast and as hard as he could at the quickly approaching ninja, Time stopped "How..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed the senbon that had stopped an inch from his neck, he hadn't even seen the ninja throw them! Quickly moving backwards he surveyed his surroundings, Sakura was guarding Tazuna, frozen; Kakashi had just stabbed Zabuza in the arm with two kunai, The blood was floating in the air; Now back to his opponent, The ninja had leaned to one side, avoiding his kunai, it was about 3 feet behind him. he began to wonder about how time stopped when he felt himself being pulled to his kunai, he grabbed it and time resumed, "Where did he go?" The ninja questioned at seeing Naruto disappear, Naruto smirked and turned, Kunai in reverse grip "This is for Sasuke!" He shouted, and with ease the kunai slashed through the enemy ninja's neck, Blood splattered onto Naruto._

_A scream echoed through the mist followed shortly by a higher, girlish one. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, running to her position only to see her in a pool of her and Tazuna's blood, Naruto froze. "Now its your turn." A gruff voice said, followed shortly by a sword descending on Naruto, then Naruto heard what sounding like one-thousand birds at once, Naruto was shoved to the side._

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Kakashi, his hand encased by lightning one inch from Zabuza's face, The lightning disappeared and a torrent of blood gushed out of Kakashi's chest. Naruto's eyes widened._

_End Flashback_

"...And that's what happened." Naruto Concluded, leaving out his meeting with Kurama, and taking the sword. "Hokage-Sama!" A ninja said bursting into the room, "Yes?" Hiruzen asked, "We have received a message from Nami, They request that Genin Uzumaki Naruto come immediately, as Jounin Kakashi Hatake is still alive!" The un-named ninja said. The hokage turned to Naruto, to see he was already gone, he turned to his window to see Naruto jumping from roof-top to roof-top towards the gate

**Done! took awhile, sorry.. I'll try to update faster.**


End file.
